


Mark of Love

by vrod



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Dreams, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Illusions, M/M, Mark of the Outsider (Dishonored), Perversion, The Void, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrod/pseuds/vrod
Summary: Corvo is "punished".





	Mark of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this akward and weird story.  
> I hope my autism don't get any further in this but i guess it will be.
> 
> This is my first Corvosider story and i don't know if i am proud of it but here it is...  
> I hope, of course, to make more in the future...
> 
> So, expect more weirdo shit from me about these two♥
> 
> And oh, i almost forgot, sorry about any typo, english is not my mother language and i am trying my very best, of course you can give me constructive criticism and correct any of my errors.  
> Thanks in advance,♥
> 
> -Vaiqrusa♥

"Are you ready?" The thick, husky voice called from the other side of the door.

"N-no... uh, almost. Don't come in!" And in the room, a young man became very anxious.

"You've been in there for quite a while, are you alright?" He asked, giving a light knock-knock for a last time.

"I have everything under control!" The man shouted irritated; then, a sharp blow was heard and almost instantly whoever was outside did not hesitate and opened the door with concern.

"Corvo, dammit, I told you not to come in!" The man complained from the ground; Anger was heard in his voice; but a great blush was visible on his face, "get out! Now!" he demanded, even from the cold wooden floor.

"You are no longer a God, Outsider," he laughed playfully, and took a few steps, crouched down, almost at the height of the other and streched his hand; "let me help you".

The Outsider, more than angry, was ashamed, it was true, he was no longer a god, he was a human; and a very weak and sensitive one... and that Corvo had found him in such a miserable and painful way filled The Outsider with frustration; a feeling of great shame invaded him when he managed to look Corvo in the eyes. Suddenly Outsider wanted to dissappear; Corvo looked too handsome that The Outsider thought himself of a ugly snake with only the half of its skin...

On the other hand, Corvo didn't shared that thought; he always firmly believed that The Outsider was a being of beauty; a very exotic one. The dark, empty eyes that once filled him with painful truths now radiate like emeralds bringing illusions to Corvo. The porcelain and full of scars skin made Outsider a total enigma too, and without a doubt, his now dependent human state made Corvo want to take possession of The Outsider until the end of the days.

"N-no ... I can finish dressing by myself," he purred, sitting down; his wrist was taken with brusqueness before he could even continue with his task.

"Outsider..." and the somber man joined his lips with those of the paler one; he kissed tenderly and nothing more.

"Corvo?!" the expression as red as a tomato was small to compare Outsider flush.

"Consider it as a gift..." he teased with a half smile.

"Ha, ha..." he laughed in sarcasm, "you were supposed to keep it for a better time, didn't you?" He arched a little an eyebrow, trying not to seem affected, but his blush on his cheeks said the opposite.

Corvo only pretended not to pay attention to what he said, took The Outsider firmly by his hands and got up next to him to help him put on his trousers; when they were completely raised, the brush of Corvo's fingers on The Outsider hips caused a slight moan from him.

"But if I have barely touched you!" He cried, pretending innocence.

"D-damn human body..." he encircled Corvo's neck with his arms to keep his balance, "so much weakness, so much feelings... I hate everything about it"

"Maybe... not everything?" and Corvo took Outsider's waist firmly and dragged it to his own.

To Corvo's surprise, Outsider had much more than a bulge in his crotch; It was a big erection that grew very fast; like those who are screaming for attention... Corvo knew it, because that's how his little friend was down there too.

"But if you are having a nice erection. What things have you been thinking, Outsider?" His lips ran to his neck, in where he licked multiple times with the tip of his tongue.

"C-corvo... a-ah... you're not exactly an innocent either... a-ah..." he defended himself between moans, while slowly rubbing his covered erection with Corvo's.

 

_"Mmh~ How exciting, isn't it, Corvo?"_

 

And then, there was a whale song and sounds of rain, until a voice; A very familiar, monotonous and cynical one, burst into Corvo's entire mind.

When he opened his eyes, Corvo was shocked, first: he was naked, second: out of nowhere, he was sitting on a small piece of floating earth and suffering the cruelest cold he could have felt before. Shit! The vacuum? That's right, he was already in The Void. That could only be the work of... The very same Outsider.

"Interesting, every time, you become more interesting... Dreaming? you love doing that, don't you? I have seen all of your dreams, but few overcome this little one, dear Corvo," his voice only echoed around The Void and rumbled loudly in the ears of a fearful Corvo, and although he could not see The Outsider, he felt cold fingers touch his chin delicately.

"Outsider..." his voice trembled but he kept his posture, "fuck, you just ruined a big dream, did you know?"

"No Corvo, it has not even started..." then Corvo felt like something wet and very cold was being introduced in his right ear.

Corvo soon found himself trapped by the Outsider; he had suddenly appeared on his naked back; it was when he felt the touch of his frozen and velvety skin. The Outsider surrounded Corvo's abdomen with his strong arms, while his long and slippery black tongue penetrated his ear; he tasted Corvo's mind; he tasted all his thoughts...

"Do you like it, don't you?, having a God at your mercy, vulnerable, weak and pathetic, whom that succumbs to your most carnal desires... I will not deny that I find that fascinating, Corvo, but... do you know where we are? You know, don't you?" He paused as he stucked his incisors in his neck in a subtle way, "That's right, The Void, Corvo, my prison, my home... In your dreams, I'm yours... but here, you are all mine, my dear Corvo, is not that fascinating? After all, you carry my mark..."

Corvo could only feel an intense cold that penetrated him to the soul while The Outsider devoured him. The Serenity, the words and caresses of Outsider, were too many for his most hidden senses, and Corvo could not even articulate words; anyways, that was no longer necessary in The Void; The Outsider could know everything he thought and what he felt just by introducing his forked tongue to his ear.

It did not take long for the Outsider to separate quickly from Attano, mingling with the air and materializing in front of him in a blink; "My dear Corvo..." he whispered, placing his index finger on the chin of the named. Attano's body staggered; a current passed through him; a very pleasant one.

By the time Corvo had opened his eyes and broken the trance caused by the Outsider's voice; his face lit up a reddish hue; The Outsider was completely naked and at the mercy of his sight.

"Do you like what you see?" Asked monotonous; a half smile on his pale face. He extended his arms in a sign of wanting a hug, Corvo was somewhat surprised by that gesture, but did not flinch, "come here... come to see me, my precious one..."

His voice echoed once again in to all The Void and then he melted in the air; Corvo couldn't catch him in time. That Outsider really was naughty, didn't him? Or was he just an innocent and playful being?

Corvo navigated trough cold waters... or was he flying trough weird airs? He can't seem to remember well... he was just guided by soft murmurs that created a trail by calling his name over and over again. It was an unique experience, he didn't remembered that he could float in The Void the other times he came, but regardless, he was just enjoying the moment, even if he was feeling like dying freezed. May be Outsider was developing even more deep bonds with him to afford those weird experiences?

"Corvo... what took you so long? I was starting to feel bored without you here..." he murmured in a teasing manner," well, it is always boring without you in here..." almost seemed like he gave a sad look to the horizon, but Corvo couldn't figure it out; his eyes so black; so void.

The Outsider was resting in a provocative still naked pose; his bed was a wide and beatiful one, covered by red sheets; above of it were curtains with gold fabrics; and the air was filled with an ocean smell, one really soothing.  
It was kind of comfortable being in that room without walls, iluminated just by whale oil lamps and some sun thin strikes of lights.

"Corvo, come here..." he patted the empty space of the bed, "you wont regret..." from his mouth Corvo could heard a very subtle chuckle.

As if he was pulled by magnetic attraction, Corvo marched armonious to The Outsider side in the bed; Outsider received him with a cold yet warm hug and a soft kiss in his forehead. Attano was feeling wonderful, he couldn't figure out why or how, but the peace that Outsider bringed to his soul was inmensely welcomed from the bottom of his very heart. Outsider always made Corvo felt weird, but in a good way.

"Corvo..." his fingers firmly entwined with Corvo's; soothing whispering of his name pierces softly to his ear, making him to become all dizzy, "above all my Marked, you are my favorite one. You are precious to me, dear," then the Outsider cupped Corvo's cheeks gently while whispering the words over his lips.

And then the bodies came together; and Corvo felt himself sink into a deep frozen sea; The Outsider was cold, very cold yet he was weirdly warm. His skin smelled of water and his lips were salty. It just took long time of caressing, cuddling and kissing for Attano to notice that he was little by little lost in sea sounds and strange songs; his very own arms were almost touching each other and he felt nothing but an emptiness; The Outsider disappeared slowly, becoming dust and dark smoke; The Void going with him.  
It hurted to Corvo that always ended like this, but he was grateful that once he had awakened from that dream he could look at the back of his left hand and give it a tender kiss; a very sweet one in that mark; the Mark of 'love' that The Outsider had given him with such a care and that himself accepted with so much devotion.


End file.
